godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Monsterverse Pinball
Godzilla Monsterverse Pinball is a pinball machine made to celebrate the four films from the Monsterverse. Mechanics The Player must go through many Pinball Objectives and 4 pinball chapters without losing the ball 5 times. The light color changes with each chapter. For example when the chapter 1 called 1973 has Kong Skull Islands’s title color Orange as the light color , and chapter 3 called 2019 Which has the lights as the King of the Monsters’s title color. However , if the game hasn’t registered that you made It into a chapter, the light color is black and white. There is a little duel arena. This is where the Chapter’s fight objectives take place. If you go to a fight objective , either Godzilla ,Kong , Mothra or Ghidorah pops out on the left (Only one duel happens with Ghidorah as the monster you control). The Monster they’ll duel will pop up from the right. Chapters Note:You can only enter one chapter once per gameplay. And you can’t enter them out of order either. Chapter 1:1973-To enter this chapter, shoot the ball into the Kong Puncher bumpers to get 1. Then shoot the ball into the explosion pit 4 times To get 9. Next shoot the ball into the Muto Head on the right side of the table that is to the right of the duel arena To get 7. And then lastly, shoot the ball into the Spell Gojira pit, make sure to fully complete the word Gojira to get 3. Then you enter chapter 1. Chapter 2:2014-To enter this chapter, shoot the ball into the Spell Gojira pit and fully spell the word to get 2. Then Shoot it into the Golden Gate Bridge spinner (This causes the center of the bridge to spin) 1 time to get 0. Then shoot it into the Muto Head to get 1. And lastly , shoot the ball into the Kong Puncher Bumpers. Then you enter chapter 2. Chapter 3:2019-To enter this chapter, shoot the ball into the volcano hole. this will cause a Rodan head to pop out of the volcano and roar, then hide again. You’ll get 2. Next go to the Muto head again. This will give you 0. Next up , shoot the ball into the Kong Puncher Bumpers. You’ll get 1. and lastly , shoot the ball into the spell Gojira pit. Then you enter chapter 3. Chapter 4:2020-To enter the final chapter , shoot the ball into the Muto head to get the first 2. Then shoot the ball into the Kong Puncher Bumpers to get the first 0. Then shoot the ball into the Spell Gojira Pit to the second 2. lastly shoot the ball into the Skull Crawler Feeder to get the second 0. Then you enter the Final Chapter. Chapter Light colors # Orange # Red # Blue # Yellow # (Not entered a chapter) Black and White. Chapter 1 objectives # Bomb the Place-To finish this objective , the player must shoot the ball through the lanes where either the volcano hole or explosion pit are located. They must make the ball do this 10 times to move on the next objective. # “Is that a monkey?“-To finish this objective,shoot the ball into the Kong Puncher Bumpers 16 times. This counts as destroying a helicopter. # Save the Buffalo-In this objective , the player must shoot the ball into the Golden Gate Bridge spinner at least 6 times. Then the objective moves on. # Kong vs Squid-This is the very first duel arena objective in this table. When this happens a nametag and healthbar appears. Then Kong pops up on the left of the duel arena and Roars while beating his chest. And the squid appears on the right of the duel arena making a alien sound. The Player must make the ball hit the Kong Puncher Bumpers and Muto head to make Kong attack. The player also has to shoot the ball into the Golden Gate Bridge spinner to delay the squids attack. 1 Punch makes the healthbar go down fast on the squid. And a Stomp takes its half health away. If Kong wins, the player can proceed through the chapter. However if the Squid Wins, the game registers that you tilted and will end your run by restarting it. # Release the Big One-To complete this objective , the player must shoot the ball into the explosion pit 10 times. Then the next duel arena objective happens. # Kong vs the Big One-To complete this objective , the player must defeat the Big One. The Big One however is a little tougher than the Squid. The Big One just like the Squid takes around 10 seconds to attack , but just like the previous fight , you can shoot the ball into the Golden Gate Bridge Spinner to delay the Big One’s attack. The move set for Kong is the same from when you fight the Squid. It takes 6 punches to bring this thing half health though, and stomping it to death takes around 6 times as well. # There is no more objectives after Kong vs the Big One for chapter 1. So the Game congrats the player with a multi ball shuffle. Then the player must go to chapter 2. Chapter 2 Objectives Category:Pinball Tables